Change Of Heart
by Alice54
Summary: Kagome is found in a rage by Sesshomaru and he kidnaps her to be with Rin. While Kagome slowly warms up to Sesshy, Inuyasha is hurting over the betrayal, and the battle with Naraku nears.
1. Kidnapping

_**hey guys, this is my new story, Change Of Heart, hope you like it!**_

I stomped between the trees towards the Boneater's well, I had enough of Inuyasha for at least a week of schoolwork.

I couldn't ride my bike anymore, because stupid baka Inuyasha had to get mad over Kouga and crush it into a ball

of metal bars. My raven black hair whipped in my face as I walked into the clearing surrounding the well, and gasped

and fell to my knees as Sesshomaru turned to face me, his golden eyes set in my brown ones. His long, silver hair was

still as straight as ever, billowing gently in the wind;

"Ah, the human wench, Kagome, am I correct?" Sesshomaru asked in his crisp voice. I stifled a squeak when he gently

gripped my arm and pulled me to my feet,

"I am not a wench!" I held the tears in my eyes, thinking he'd be like Inuyasha and mock me for being a baby. "I'm just...

just..."I didn't know what to say and Sesshomaru let a small smile etch across his lips;

"Just different?" he suggested, I nodded numbly. "Has Inuyasha been treating you like the wench he calls you, again?"

Sesshomaru asked as he sat on the rim of the well; I nodded, the tears falling silently down my cheeks. He smirked when

I came and sat in front of him,

"He crushed my bike and was being a jackass again, and I'm leaving even though I don't want to," I admitted; he nodded,

looking down at me.

"Well, I have come for you," I stared at him, not quite understanding, "It's Rin, she needs someone to play with, and you are

quite good with the young kitsune in your group, so I've come to take you to her," he explained. He stood and I covered my

face as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, my face plunged into his soft, white tail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, thrashing at his back, "NO! I don't wanna! Leave me alone, put me down!"

I gasped when he bumped me up and down on his shoulder.

"Hey! Put her down!" a familiar voice roared and Sesshomaru turned, I lifted myself up and looked at Inuyasha standing with the Tetsusaiga ready.

"I have no time for this!" Sesshomaru growled as he used his nail-whip ((i don't know what that's called)) and knocked Inuyasha's face away.

He moved faster than the speed of light and moved from Inuyasha's sight; he soared into the air and onto his red cloud thingy ((don't

know what that's called either, I suck)) and we left Inuyasha there. I screamed when all I could see was the treetops far below us, and buried my face

in Sesshomaru's tail.

Hours later, he set me down on a balcony that went into a green room, the fouton was a queen size and covered in green blankets, there were three

wardrobes painted green, a desk and a privy. The cold, marble floors were polished and the wardrobes full with clothes;

"This is your room, you will wear the kimonos provided, and won't try to escape because I will know before you make it to the trees," Sesshomaru explained

and left while a woman came in. She was wearing a maid's kimono, blue with a white obi, and had long brown hair and brown eyes;

"I am Onisha, your maid. You can undress and I'll have the bathtub ready for you," she said, I nodded and slid my school clothes off. I slid into the warm

water and Onisha scrubbed something into my hair, it smelled good so I took it for shampoo. When I got out of the tub and dried, Onisha had taken out a

forest green kimono, and helped me into it; it was a wrap-like dress, with one shoulder strap that went around to cover my breats and left my stomach bare,

then came together to form a loose skirt down to the floor, and Onisha helped me into sandals. Onisha brushed my hair and pulled it back in to a loose pony

like Kikyo's, and then led me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked the maid,

"You are going to Miss Rin's playroom to watch and play with her," Onisha explained as she opened a door and pushed me inside. It was a huge room, the walls

were light blue and had lots of lighting, with toys, slides and animals everywhere;

"Who are you?" a girl's voice asked from a pile of stuffed animals. I giggled and started digging through the pile,

"I am Kagome, and I'm here to play with you," I couldn't help to be nice to her; I screamed when she jumped out and on to me. We started playing tag, then playing with the animals and giving horseback rides, when a bell clanged three times, and Rin ran to the door.

"It is dinner time, hurry Kagome!" she took my hand and led me down halls, down a big staircase, through more halls, until we arrived in a big room with a long table,

Sesshomaru sat at the head of it. Rin curtsied, so I hurriedly did the same and Sesshomaru motioned for me to sit across from him and for Rin to sit beside me.

"How was your first day?" he asked, his face staying emotionless, I nodded,

"It has been interesting, and Rin is a wonderful playmate, but-" I was cut off when Rin started babbling on.

"Oh! Kagome is the best, my Lord! She knows so many games, and she is very kind, and has lots of energy, not like other mommies," she went on as I felt like

I had been struck by lightning.

"Mommy?" I asked, Rin nodded, "I am not a mommy, I'm only 16," I said and Rin giggled;

"Lot's of girls are mommies by the time they are 16," she said, "And what about the young kitsune? He is yours, right?" I began to shake my head. "But you are always looking after him, always feeding him, and hug him like a mommy hugs her baby," Rin explained; I thought about it,

"Well, I guess I adopted him without knowing it," I muttered and took a sip from my glass of milk. "How long will I be here for?" I asked Sesshomaru, he looked up

at me,

"For as long as Rin would like you here," he answered and Rin began to cheer;

"Yay! Forever! Forever and ever! (gasp) You can be more than my new friend, you can be my mommy!" Rin jumped from her seat and hugged me fiercly. _Do I really want_

_to be her mommy? It's obvious she doesn't have one, but...me? A mommy?_ I hugged Rin back, deciding to give it a try. After we ate, Rin showed me that her bedroom

was right beside mine, and I got to tuck her in and sing her a lullaby, then I went into my own room where Onisha was waiting.

"I help you undress and help you into nightclothes, and tomorrow morning I help you bathe then send you down to breakfast with Miss Rin," she explained as she stripped my kimono off and slid a white t-shirt and green shorts on, then helped me into bed;

"I didn't know how tired I was until now," I mumbled to her,

"It was your trip here and all those games. Now get some rest my Lady," Onisha left the room as everything went to darkness.

_**there, sorry it's so short, but I wanted it up quickly, so yeah...**_

_**please read and review!**_

_**Suteishii**_


	2. I'm coming!

_**Hey guys...yeah, thanks to those who reviewed for me, **_

_**you're the greatest! here's the next chappie!**_

I woke to the sound of laughing, a hushed voice and someone jumping on my bed; I opened me eyes and Rin was on my bed laughing while

Onisha tried to get her to stop.

"What time is it?" I asked as I sat up, only to be pummeled back down as Rin jump-hugged me;

"It is one hour after sunrise," Onisha answered nervously, "I am very sorry about Miss Rin, I couldn't get her to stop," she bowed shakily.

"It's not your fault, and I'm always up this early," I got out of bed while Rin clung to me;

"I want to bathe with you, mommy," she said and I laughed and picked her up.

"Alright, into the tub we go," I said and pulled her nightdress off and she climbed into the tub while I slipped my own clothes off; Onisha

scrubbed the shampoo, which I found it was 'cleansing salts', in my hair while I did so to Rin. We got out of the tub and I chose a pink

kimono this time, that was sleevless, and again left my stomach bare, along with my back, and just had two pieces joining it on the sides,

then was a skirt down to my knees, with the same sandals from yesterday; I was getting used to the high, painful things. I had convinced

Rin to wear a different kimono today, so she picked a pink one, that was like the one I wore yesterday, excpet it went over her stomach and

down to her knees, with an under sash over where her breasts would grow.

"Breakfast! Do you think my Lord will like my new kimono, mommy?" Rin asked me as we descended down the huge staircase,

"Well he better, it looks very pretty on you," I said as I ruffled her hair; she wouldn't let me change the one-sided pony yet. We walked into the

dining-room and Sesshomaru stared down at Rin, who smiled nervously, "My Lord," I had picked it up from Rin, "Rin has tried a new kimono,

do you like it?" I inquired and he looked to me;

"Yes...it is very pretty, Rin," he said emotionlessly and motioned for us to sit. Rin squealed and ran down to his chair instead to give him a hug,

he sat there motionless, stunned by this show of emotion, as Rin ran back and sat in her chair beside mine, while I smirked down at my plate;

we ate in silence, then Sesshomaru spoke when he saw that me and Rin were finished. "We will be travelling today, I have decided to...go and visit

Toto Sai ((i dunno if that's right)), and try and get my sword sharpened," he said as he stood, we stood and followed him towards the front door.

"Um, my Lord...we are walking far in these kimonos? And...I have to travel without my bow?" I asked, not knowing if this would anger him or not,

he turned to look at me;

"You wish for more protection then myself? And yes, a proper woman can walk anywhere in these outfits," I glared at him for the last part, knowing he

thought I was a whore for my usual mini-skirt.

"It is not that I don't believe you can defend us and yourself, I just like to have my bow with me...it is a cruel world, and I like the feeling that I can defend

myself," I explained politely; Sesshomaru nodded and a maid came forth with my bow and a quiver full of arrows; "Thank you," I said and followed him out

into the warm, sunny day.

I walked behind Sesshomaru and Jaken, with Rin beside me; I gripped my bow tighter as I heard yet another noise. We were walking through the trees, and

I kept feeling as if we were being followed;

"My Lord, why can't we just fly like yesterday?" I asked, eyeing the trees with my hand ready to reach for an arrow.

"Because this way you get more exercise," Sesshomaru said over his shoulder; I scowled; was he trying to say I was fat?

"I get a lot of exercise, thank you, and I have a bad feeling, I think we're being followed," I said; Sesshomaru just kept walking.

"It's good to know you can also feel this extra presence," he started, "I was told you were quite powerful, it would be disappointing if you weren't good

enough to sense this," he finished by stopping abruptly and looking around us. "Come out, Manoah," he said, and a man jumped down from a tree

above us and Rin clung to my leg as I brought my bow up and loaded it; the man was tall, with black hair slicked back with grease, and dark, slit-

like pupiled eyes.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, you are travelling with mortals, now? And beautiful ones, I see," he turned to look fully at me, and took a few steps closer;

"Don't move or I'll let fly right through your heart," I threatened and he chuckled. He looked more and more like a snake, he probably was a snake demon;

his tongue slithered as he spoke,

"Now, now pretty, don't get harsh," he said and walked closer. I let the arrow go and he dodged it with amazing speed; the arrow went for Sesshomaru, who just

got out of the way. "Tsk tsk, you shoudn't be so rude," he said; I was loading another arrow and he appeared right in front of me, his cold, slimy hand closed

tightly around my wrist, stopping me from firing. His long tongue grew and licked my cheek, "Oh, so you _do_ taste as good as you look," he said;

"Enough, Manoah, she is out of bounds; what do you want?" Sesshomaru finally stepped in, Manoah groaned but didn't let me go.

"You saving her for you?" he asked Sesshomaru slyly; Rin was finally acknowledged when she kicked Manoah in the shin,

"Leave my mommy alone!" she said and Manoah smirked. He let go of me and turned to Sesshomaru;

"Oh...I see she's already _been_ yours,..." he said as he walked towards Sesshomaru, whom I couldn't tell if he was mad or not. "What I mostly wanted was this woman, will you not give her to me, or must we become enemies?" Manoah asked as I reloaded my bow and aimed;

"No, I will not give her to you, she is Rin's, and Rin is not mine, and was adopted by Kagome," Sesshomaru explained and Manoah looked over his shoulder at me. I

glared at him and he turned back to Sesshomaru; "Also...we are already enemies," Sesshomaru said, Manoah shrugged,

"Well now we have something to renew our fighting," he said and threw something at Sesshomaru, who dodged it. A knife-like nail lodged itself into the tree behind Sesshomaru, who bared his poisonous nails at the snake-demon; I lowered my bow in awe as they started fighting...over me!

"Well isn't this horrible," I muttered to Rin while bending down to hug her, "With Inuyasha, him and Kouga would fight over me, and now Manoah and Sesshomaru!...

although in this case it's only Manoah who likes me," I thought hard about what to do. I stood and aimed my loaded bow, Rin gasped beside me but I had already let fly; Manoah yelled in pain as my arrow lodged into his left shoulder. I loaded another arrow,

"This is ridiculous, move out of our way, Manoah, we are on our way somewhere," I said and Manoah groaned, turning fully to me;

"I leave, only because I am wounded, and I _will_ be back for you, my pretty Kagome," he said and disappeared into the trees. I waited until I couldn't sense him, and put

my arrow back and hung my bow off my obi;

"You didn't have to do that, I could have killed him right here," Sesshomaru said calmly. I scoffed as I walked past him,

"You're just like Inuyasha, come on Rin," I said and I heard her run to catch up as Sesshomaru silently and quickly walked ahead of me. We walked in silence until

Rin's stomach was heard growling, so Sesshomaru let us stop to get food; I gathered firewood and soon had a warm fire blazing. Sesshomaru came back with a bunch

of fish, their heads already cut off, so I cooked them on the embers and we soon had a fish dinner; Sesshomaru didn't even eat close to as much as his brother did.

Rin ate a whole fish then passed out in my lap as I was finishing my second; Sesshomaru ate three, where as Inuyasha would've had about seven. I sat watching

Sesshomaru, who was just sitting on an uprooted treeroot, staring off in the direction we were walking; "So...we're going to Toto Sai's, so he can make...which

sword stronger?" I attempted at conversation.

"To make Tokijin stronger ," he pointed to one of the two swords at his side; I remembered that the other sword was Tensaiga, only good for healing, not killing.

"Have you ever used Tensaiga?" I asked him, he turned to look at me;

"Yes, I have used it to bring Rin back to life, and quite a few times on Jaken," he replied, his face not showing any emotion at all. I gasped and looked down at the

sleeping girl, I couldn't imagine her being dead at all, but at least I knew that Sesshomaru had to care for her.

"Hmm, where is Jaken?" I asked, looking around,

"I'm right here, wench, and why don't you go to sleep so my Lord and I can actually talk about things too important for you," he finally spoke; he had been

hidden...kind of, his body camoflauged with the grass, and his staff just looked like another stick. I glared at him but layed down anyways, Rin curled up

beside me,

"I go to sleep because I'm tired, but you better watch what you're saying, toad," I said; I watched him fume with anger, but he didn't say anything, so I drifted

off to sleep.

I woke up when I felt Rin moving around beside me, and sat up rubbing my eyes; Sesshomaru hadn't moved from his spot, but Jaken slept near the dying embers.

I stood and walked towards his unsuspecting body, I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me, I took a piece of cooled, burnt firewood, and crumpled it over his ugly

face and he screeched and sat up smacking his face. Rin giggled uncontrollably as Jaken glared at me,

"Time to get up, Toad, we've some 'exercise' ahead of us," I said, smiling as I picked Rin up and walked in front of the still sitting Sesshomaru. "Are you ready to head

out?" I asked him,

"I am but Rin won't be," he replied; I looked to Rin who smiled sheepishly,

"Ok, to the bushes we go!" I said and marched off into the trees for a bathroom bush. I set Rin down, then noticed I had to go too, so we both released ourselves then walked back to Jaken and Sesshomaru. I saluted, acting like an idiot, and Sesshomaru stood and led the way while Jaken glared at me; "Walk, Toad, before I decide

you're a disgusting bug and step on you," I ordered and he ran beside Sesshomaru.

"You are very funny, and good with Lord Jaken, mommy," Rin commented, holding my hand, I smiled down at her,

"My Lord, are you going to allow the wench to speak to me like that?" Jaken demanded of Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I am. You need some discipline in your life, Jaken," Sesshomaru answered and Jaken went sallow-faced, then glared at me again;

"Better watch that look, before I wipe it off your face, Toad," I said and Jaken went wide-eyed and turned away. We walked for another 3 hours, then stopped for

leftover fish, then walked for another 2 hours until I recognised the dark ground beneath us; we were on Toto Sai's ground now. I could see the giant scull that served as his house, and saw him waiting outisde, with his oxe beside him. He bowed slightly when we stopped in front of him;

"Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru, I suppose you're here for a sharpening?" then he saw me, and was confused. "If I'm not mistaken, this is Kagome, Lord Inuyasha's

woman...why is she with you?" he asked, eyeing Sesshomaru, who didn't show a thing.

"Yes, she is Kagome, but she is now Rin's adoptive mother, and she will be staying with us now," Sesshomaru said and I stared up at him; _Staying with them? NO! I still_

_have my family back in my time, and Inuyasha and the jewel shards! Shippo! I adopted him too, didn't I?_ Toto Sai nodded and held out his hands for Tokijin; Sesshomaru handed it to him and we followed him into his scull house.

"This won't take long, just have a seat," he said, and Rin plopped down, glad for a break; I went to sit, but the hairs on the back of my neck went up as I sensed

jewel shards getting nearer and nearer. I ran outside as Inuyasha soared into view, with Sango, Shippo and Miroku on Kilala; Inuyasha landed a few yards away from me

and stared, wide-eyed, and Sesshomaru appeared at my side.

"Kagome, what are you wearing?" Inuyasha demanded and I glared at him,

"I happen to like this kimono, thank you very much!" I shot at him and crossed my arms over my chest;

"Hand her over, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha turned his attention to his brother as I felt Rin cling my legs.

"Mommy, what are they doing here?" she asked and everyone stared at me except Sesshomaru;

"Did she-? What? Please tell me this isn't what I think," Inuyasha looked hopefully to me and I smirked, knowing he thought I had Rin some time ago with his

older brother.

"No, it's not what you think, I've adopted Rin, but I miss my adopted son, Shippo!" I called to the young kitsune who was close to tears; he ran towards me; jumping into my arms as I crouched.

"Kagome! Why did you leave us, and why did she call you mommy?" he asked, pointing at Rin;

"Shippo, I certainly didn't leave at will, but this is Rin, and I've adopted her," I explained, then realized something, "And I don't think I'll be coming back any

time soon, so decide if you want to come with me or stay with Inuyasha," I whispered to him. Rin came around my shoulder and smiled at him,

"I'm Rin, and Kagome is my new mommy, will you be my new brother?" she asked; Shippo stared at her then smiled,

"Yes, I'm coming with you!"

_**there, sorry if it's short, but I just wanted it up, I wrote it all today!**_

_**that's so cool, and thanks again to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**Suteishii**_


	3. Goodbye

**Okay! As you can see, I haven't updated this story since 2005, so…it's going to be kinda difficult, but I will try! And I have NO idea why I did this in first person POV but I will attempt it once again! Lol. Please enjoy!**

I hugged Shippo to my chest, relieved that he chose me over Inuyasha, but I felt bad for Miroku and Sango, who stared sadly at me.

"Kagome, what…? What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha yelled and I stood, setting my fists on my hips and glared at him.

"I'm not doing anything! I need a break from you and your bossing me around!" I screamed, though it wasn't completely true; I missed my friends, but I knew Sesshomaru wouldn't allow me to leave.

"What? You've never been this mad at me before," Inuyasha complained, looking at me in confusion; I flipped my raven hair over shoulder, feeling Shippo jump on my shoulder and Rin cling to my leg.

"It doesn't matter. At least with Sesshomaru I can live in peace," I mumbled and walked behind Sesshomaru, who stared down at me,

"I didn't think you enjoyed being with us so much," he said and I shrugged.

"I don't really, but I know you won't let me leave," I hid my face from Inuyasha, knowing he couldn't hear me anyway, "So I may as well make it easier on them and have them think I chose this," I finished and sat on a nearby rock, crossing my legs and arms.

"Kagome, are we really not going back to them?" Shippo asked and I sighed,

"No, I'm not, but you don't have to stay," I said with a sad smile, but Shippo shook his head,

"I'll go wherever you go!" We were interrupted by Inuyasha's growls and Sesshomaru bared his claws, his younger brother mimicking the motion. I gasped, standing,

"Lord Sesshomaru, please! Don't fight with him!" I begged, grabbing on to his sleeve, noticing how Inuyasha grimaced at the contact.

"What are you so close to him for, Kagome?!" he yelled, baring his fangs,

"Shut up! What do you care what I do with myself?! You'll just go back to Kikyo anyway!" I yelled and he went silent, a hurt look crossing his features.

"Is that what this is about? Kagome, Kikyo is…she's gone," he breathed and I huffed, crossing my arms,

"That's never stopped you before. You lose your mind whenever's she involved, and frankly, I'm tired of it!" At the moment Totosai appeared, Tokijin in his hands;

"Here you are Lord Sesshomaru, it's all done," he handed the sword over and Sesshomaru took it, sheathing it and grabbing me by the waist. I gasped, pulling Rin into my chest and Shippo followed, grabbing onto my shoulder as Sesshomaru lifted us into the air, the red cloud appearing again.

"We'll have to postpone this argument, brother," Sesshomaru said and we were off; I turned to see Inuyasha following desperately after us, yelling my name, but I looked away. It was always the same.

*****

Back at the castle Rin and I showed Shippo the play room and the two of them hit it off greatly, playing with all the toys until they got tired. They came over to me to lay next me, Rin using my lap as a pillow.

"So Rin, if you guys live here, how come we used to run into you a lot on the road?" I asked her and she yawned, rolling over,

"We don't stay here for long, just so we can rest, and then we're off again, searching for Naraku," she explained and I nodded.

"Wait…why is Lord Sesshomaru looking for Naraku?" I asked but she shrugged, falling asleep.

*****

Soon after, Onisha entered the room, clearing her throat, waking me and the other two;

"Miss Kagome, it is time for dinner," she said and I nodded and followed Rin to the dining room, it would take me a while to get used to these halls. Kagome sat at her designated seat, with Rin to one side and Shippo to the other. Shippo stared at all the food set in front of him and dug in, but I tsked him,

"Shippo, use your manners," I said and he sulked, picking up his chopsticks and eating properly. I looked up at Sesshomaru, who always seemed to be finished eating way before everyone else, "Lord Sesshomaru, I've been wondering about something," I said and he looked at me.

"And what is that?"

"Well…why are you after Naraku?" He stared down at me and I started to wonder if he would even answer, or just kill me for my ignorance.

"He tried to hurt Rin, using her as a hostage against me," he said and I gasped, looking down at the happy girl still eating her dinner. She had been killed, brought back to life, _and_ threatened by Naraku; and yet here she was, always smiling and excited.

"I see…"I smiled down at the children and they were soon done and we stood, Sesshomaru doing the same and walking over to me.

"We will be leaving tomorrow, so prepare what you need," he said and walked off, everything about him emotionless; I sighed,

"What an iceman," I said and Shippo nodded while Rin laughed. Rin led us back to our rooms, Shippo staying in mine with me, and I tucked her into bed, rubbing her back until she fell asleep. Back in my room, Shippo cuddled into me, under the warm blankets; "I'm sure going to miss this place," I yawned. Tomorrow, and the days afterwards, would be close to hell, I could tell.

**There, I know it's short, but oh well! I can't think of anything XD I'm not good with this stuff, so uhh…yeah lmao. I'll have to start thinking of how to end it .**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I was rudely awakened by Onisha as she stared down at me, arms crossed.

"Miss, Lord Sesshomaru is awaiting your arrival at the breakfast table," she said and helped me out of bed, ignoring my protests as she pulled me to the tub, dumping luke warm water over my head. When I finished washing I searched through the wardrobe for a normal outfit. I found a red and white hakama like Kikyo's and quickly dressed, leaving my hair down to dry.

Shippo watched groggily and I pulled him into my arms and headed to Rin's room where she was already awake and dressed due to Onisha's assistance.

"Good morning, Mama!" Rin ran into my awaiting arms and she giggled at Shippo's sleepy face and he grumbled about girls. "Morning, Nee-san," she kissed Shippo's cheek and he flushed, turning away from her and I chuckled, heading down to the dining room. Sesshomaru sat in his usual spot, his face even colder than usual;

"You are late," he said icily and I shivered before crossing my arms,

"Well maybe if you didn't demand we wake at the rise of dawn," I grumbled and his eyebrow twitched. We ate our breakfast and quickly headed out. I was soon getting used to the sandals, the blisters slowly forming into calluses and making it easier to endure the pain.

We walked and walked, without ever seeming to have any destination, and then I realized that we didn't. All Sesshomaru ever did was search every corner of the country for Naraku. Shippo sat on my shoulder, dozing off before he rolled forward and I was forced to carry him. Rin yawned as she stumbled over a root and I took her hand, smiling down at her.

"Be careful Rin. Perhaps we'll stop for a rest in an hour or so," I eyed Sesshomaru, who showed no signs of hearing me. We walked for about two more hours before Sesshomaru turned abruptly, staring down at me;

"We'll stop and let Rin have a nap," he said simply and disappeared somewhere, saying he was looking for something to eat. Rin collapsed on her backside with a sigh of content and Shippo landed beside her, quickly starting up a conversation. I watched as he showed off, showing Rin his fox magic; Rin giggled at his pranks and I drifted off.

I was soon woken by Sesshomaru nudging me with his foot, handing me an apple,

"Eat," he said and turned away.

"Thank you," I said and bit into my apple, a satisfying crunch echoing in the small clearing; I smiled, the delicious apple was something I hadn't had in a while. "Where did you find these?" I asked Sesshomaru and he didn't look at me,

"In a tree."

"No duh, where was the tree? We should gather some more for the journey."

"I already have."

"Oh...well thank you, again," I smiled when he finally looked at me, a confused expression flashing across his face before the cold mask replaced it once again. I frowned, "Do you ever smile?"

"I have no reason to smile," he said, finishing off his own apple and I huffed,

"Well that's some dumb logic," he raised a thin brow and I sighed, leaning back on my hands; the children were playing with Shippo's toys. "You'd think you'd be happy for the life you've been given, and the company of Rin. You should at least show her that you're glad to have her around," I tried to reason and Sesshomaru stared. He kind of looked to be in thought, but I wasn't sure.

"Perhaps," he muttered before standing, "We're going," and with that he drifted onwards, the children and I struggling to catch up.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A couple of hours later Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and his head shot to the left, his nose twitching. I stared as he sniffed the air before a low growl sounded in his chest and he strode in that direction;

"What did you find?" I asked and he glanced over his shoulder at me,

"Naraku's scent. I haven't found a trail for over a month, so this is good," he said and sped up. I groaned as I half jogged to keep up, laughing as Shippo and Rin skipped with boundless energy after us.

"How fresh is the trail?" I asked, trying to keep my panting at bay; Sesshomaru barely acknowledged me,

"About 2 days," he replied. He suddenly turned, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder, his red cloud appearing and Shippo and Rin jumped on, clinging to his leg for dear life as we sped off.

When a large mansion appeared in the distance, Sesshomaru descended and we set down on the ground.

"What are we doing?" I asked and he glanced at me,

"We'll go on foot in the hopes that I may catch him off guard," he explained and I nodded. "I will have you and Rin stay behind, of course," he added and I scoffed, immediately bristling.

"I'm not completely useless, y'know!" I huffed and his lip twitched upwards for a millisecond, but I had caught it as he turned his head away. "Oi! I saw that!" I screamed, pointing at him accusingly,

"I don't know what you are going on about," he acted innocent but I scurried around to stand in front of him.

"Don't act dumb!"

"I would never _act dumb_," he cut in and I rolled my eyes before glaring again.

"You were amused."

"You're point?"

"My point is, you were amused and expressed it for a fraction of a second!" I exclaimed triumphantly and Sesshomaru looked away in what I could only guess was him being shy.

"You wanted me to smile, and I have done so. Why must you announce it to the world?" he asked gruffly and I grinned, walking closer to nudge him,

"Of course I'd announce it to the world if I could, just to show them that you're not completely emotionless," I smiled before Rin tugged on my pant leg complaining that she was hungry. Sesshomaru continued to look away from me as we settled into camp before rushing Naraku's castle.

**There, it's REASLLY short, but I didn't really know where I was going with it, lol. And this story is going to be VERY VERY short, because I don't really know what to write, considering I know next to nothing about Sesshomaru, Naraku, and fighting lol. But I will try! R&R please!**

**Alice54**


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as Sesshomaru stood, stoic and awesome in his glory over the small decline at his feet that gave way to Naraku's castle.

"Are we moving in soon?" I asked and he gave a small nod, looking back at Rin and Shippo, a flicker of worry shooting through his ochre orbs before he peered at me.

"And you insist on coming with me to get in my way?" he inquired and I smirked, clenching my bow tightly in my hand;

"Of course- though I won't be in your way." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and his eyebrow twitched before I swung my foot back, and kicked him in the shin. I laughed outright when he stared down at me, his mouth ever so slightly agape and his eyes growing angrier as I laughed more.

"What...?" he couldn't finish his question because I screeched louder with laughter and Rin and Shippo stared in confusion at us. I finally calmed down and wiped the tears from my eyes before grinning up at Sesshomaru.

"My apologies for kicking you, Lord Sesshomaru, but I was only trying to get some emotion from you. And when I succeeded, your face was just...hilarious, dare I say," I giggled some more before coughing. I looked up at him before the right corner of his mouth curled minutely into a tiny lopsided smile,

"I'm glad you find my face _amusing_. Now if you're done laughing, how is your foot?" he looked down to my foot and I grimaced- of course he'd notice that I hurt myself in trying to hurt him.

"My foot is completely fine, because I used the sandal to kick you," I sighed in disappointment, still trying to hide my pain from his piercing stare; "Of course you'd feel nothing from a kick by a mere human such as myself." I crossed my arms and trudged over to the small camp, checking the fish that I had speared to the ground near the fire. "Dinner's ready," I murmured and the children were quickly at my side, shaking with excitement- they hadn't eaten anything properly since the morning. Sesshomaru glided over and took his share before turning to watch the castle some more, eating in silence.

"This is delicious, Mama!" Rin chirped and I smiled down at her,

"Good to hear, darling," I pat her head before looking around; "Where's Jaken?" I heard Sesshomaru scoff and I looked to him, raising a brow in question.

"Jaken usually disappears when a battle is in sight. You'll get used to it," he looked over his shoulder and I noticed a ghost of a smile on his face, and I grinned myself.

"I'm sure I understand. He is just a small toad, after all," I chuckled and Sesshomaru nodded before looking back to the castle.

When midnight had arrived Sesshomaru finally moved; he glared to the west and I looked as well, not seeing anything,

"What is it?" I asked and he snarled,

"The half-breed is here." I gasped and stood, running to Sesshomaru's side, and I gripped his tail, silently revelling in its silken texture. Sesshomaru stared down at me, "What are you doing?"

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, but he will want to take me back," I whispered and he raised a perfect brow.

"You do not wish to go back?"

"N-no, actually I don't. Well, I'd like to still be friends with everyone, but I can't take Inuyasha anymore. He's broken my heart too many times for me to love him still," I explained and Sesshomaru listened before nodding. He stepped half-way in front of me, his arm sticking out slightly as if to block me from view.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Rin and Shippo appeared at my feet and I smiled sadly down at them;

"Inuyasha's coming." Shippo's emerald orbs widened and I pursed my lips, "Shippo, you don't have to stay, you know that. You are always allowed to go between us," I smiled and Shippo nodded before taking Rin's hand as she clung to my pant leg. I soon heard them, and saw Kirara first, her paws and tail flaming in the night sky. Then I saw him, his crimson haori bounding towards us, up and down as he jumped with his silver mane billowing behind him.

"Kagome!" he yelled, finally coming to a stop, 15 feet away from us; I grimaced as he looked right at me and I hid my face in Sesshomaru's tail, noting in the back of my mind how wonderful it smelled.

"The woman is of no concern of yours anymore," Sesshomaru boomed and Inuyasha glared at his brother, unsheathing Tetsusaiga and I gasped in horror as it transformed into the large fang.

"Please don't fight, Lord Sesshomaru! I don't want anyone hurt," I begged and he glanced down at me before pulling me forward slightly. I yelped as he made me face Inuyasha before he lightly placed his arm across my shoulders, "Lord S-Sesshomaru?" I stuttered but he ignored me. Inuyasha growled, the Tetsusaiga shaking with his anger and I watched as Sango and Miroku stood behind him, their eyes filled with fear and worry for me.

"Kagome, give this up already!" Inuyasha demanded and I scowled, gripping Sesshomaru's sleeve, since his tail was behind him;

"As if. There's nothing to give up, Inuyasha- except you," I felt my heart pang in regret when hurt flashed across his face, before anger returned.

"You actually choose _him_ over _me_?" he sounded incredulous and I gulped, nodding and turning so that my front was pressed flush against Sesshomaru's side and I fisted his hakama.

"Yes," I replied confidently and Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga to the ground, growling and Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, his poisonous fangs glistening; "No!"

"Do not worry, I won't fight unless it is to defend myself," Sesshomaru soothed me and I sighed in relief, my grip on his hakama tightening. Inuyasha growled and he charged forward, Tetsusaiga left in the ground- no doubt in order to not harm me. Sesshomaru pulled my shoulders back, flipping me down onto my back and jumped over me, effectively getting me and the children out of the way. I screamed as Inuyasha soared over us and I scrunched my eyes shut before Shippo was lightly tapping my cheek,

"Kagome, get up! We'll get trampled if we stay here!" I stood, grabbing the children's hands and rushed towards Sango and Miroku, who were watching the brothers. When I reached their side I turned to look too and groaned; Inuyasha was throwing swing after swing and Sesshomaru was dodging them with ease, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Kagome!" Sango grabbed me around the shoulders and hugged me tightly and I smiled into her kimono, hugging her back; "Welcome back," she enthused and I frowned, pulling away.

"You're wrong, Sango, I'm not back. I travel with Sesshomaru now," I stepped back and almost cried at how hurt Sango looked;

"Why?" she whispered and I shook my head before turning to the fight. I suddenly remembered something, and screamed,

"INUYASHA, SIT!" at the top of my lungs. Inuyasha yelled as he slammed face first into the ground and Sesshomaru side stepped him, staring down at his position in amusement. I ran over to the brothers and kicked Inuyasha, "You idiot! Why do you always have to pick a fight?!" I yelled and Inuyasha slowly picked himself up off the ground, groaning in pain as he shook the small bits of rubble from his body.

"Kagome...?" he stared blurrily up at me and I frowned,

"What?"

"Why are you with that bastard?" he hissed and I rolled my eyes, taking a step back to be closer to Sesshomaru; I felt his tail brush my hand and felt myself blush.

"Wh-what does it matter you, anyways?" I huffed, crossing my arms and turning my head defiantly, "At least I don't have to worry about Sesshomaru disappearing in the middle of the night with a dead woman," I growled before I could stop myself, and gasped. I turned my head slowly to look at Sesshomaru, who watched me in confusion, an eyebrow cocked; I sighed, looking back at Inuyasha. "Not that it would matter anyways..."

"Kagome, what the hell are you talking about? Are you saying you like this guy?!" Inuyasha demanded incredulously and he pointed a clawed finger at Sesshomaru, who growled at the rude gesture. I felt my cheeks burn and I stomped my foot,

"I-I never said that! Stop assuming everything and SHUT UP!" I screamed and Inuyasha's ears flattened themselves against his skull as I panted for breath.

"Kagome, could you at least give us an explanation?" Sango cut in; she and the monk had ventured closer, and they each wore worried expressions and I sighed, not wanting to hurt them.

"There isn't much of a reason, other than I'm attached to Rin- I'm her mother figure now, so what can I do?" I whispered, and as if on cue, Rin popped up beside me, clutching my hakama pant leg and I patted her head, stroking the small side pony she always adorned.

"So you don't...hate us?" Sango questioned and I felt my heart clench and I quickly shook my head,

"No, of course not Sango! I love you all, you're my best friends, my family, even! And I miss you very much! But...I'm needed here, with Rin. And God knows I could use a break from Inuyasha once in a while," I glared at the still sitting hanyou and he blinked innocently at me;

"Wha...?" Sesshomaru stepped forward at that moment and Rin turned to him, running and hiding behind him and I smiled while Shippo perched himself on my shoulder.

"If we could cut the useless chatting for a moment, I would like to ask if you know where you are?" Sesshomaru inquired and Sango and Miroku shrugged after looking at one another, and Inuyasha stood, glaring at his elder brother.

"Like it matters! All I was doin' was following Kagome's scent! But now since that was apparently pointless, we'll be on our way," he glared at me once more before turning to leave;

"If you care to know, we are currently standing in Naraku's front yard." Inuyasha immediately froze and turned to stare at Sesshomaru, who smirked before pointing behind us and Inuyasha rushed forward. He caught sight of the castle and sniffed the air before an evil grin spread across his face,

"So we are." I rolled my eyes before looking to Sango and Miroku, who were also looking excited- and afraid, of course.

"We were planning on attacking soon. Will you guys want to help?" I asked and Sango smiled at me, hugging me once more;

"Of course we will, it's what we've been living for, for so long. Naraku's death. But why would you seek to go in with just the two of you? Kagome, you wouldn't stand a chance!" I glared at her and Sesshomaru smirked,

"I tried to tell her that, but she insisted that she wasn't as useless as I thought her to be," I glared at him, winding my foot back to kick him in the shin again, only this time I gathered my miko powers and swathed my foot in them, and I grinned when a shock crossed Sesshomaru's smug face.

"How was that one?" I asked, my hands on my hips confidently, and Sesshomaru frowned at me,

"I'll admit it was better than the last one. I actually felt it that time."

"Oh admit it, it hurt, didn't it?!" I demanded triumphantly but before he could answer Inuyasha cut in.

"What the hell are two going on about?! And all lovey dovey like this!" he growled and I once again felt my face heat and I turned away from Sesshomaru, who turned his head away from me a fraction.

"N-nothing! And we're not _lovey dovey_, you idiot, I was just proving to him that I have some powers of my own," I hissed before stomping off to our camp, plopping down to warm my hands in front of the fire. Sango soon joined me, holding her hands up to the flame and we sat together in companionship before the others all settled around as well- except for Sesshomaru, who stood watching again.

"Mama, are these your friends?" Rin asked, climbing into my lap and I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her close to my body and nodded.

"Yes, this is Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha- Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's younger half-brother," I informed her, being sure to add the 'half' so as not to get myself completely killed. Inuyasha growled,

"Do you have to tell her that part? And why're you callin' him _Lord_ for anyhow?" I smirked, looking to see that Sesshomaru had been watching over his shoulder, a small grin on his face and I called to him,

"Why don't you join us, Lord Sesshomaru?" I grinned inwardly when Inuyasha growled, obviously noticing how I continued to call his brother Lord. Sesshomaru sighed but glided over, coming to a stop on the opposite side of me than Sango, and sat himself down, crossing his legs much like Inuyasha did.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm tired," Rin whined as she crawled from my lap to Sesshomaru's, and she curled up there, quickly falling asleep while the others watched in fascination. Sesshomaru smiled down at Rin, the anger and cold mask gone for a moment as he gazed at her innocent face, and I felt my cheeks heat with many emotions; shyness, happiness, and most troubling of all- jealousy. I frowned as I looked away, catching Sango's eye, and she smiled, nudging me with her foot; I rolled my eyes and decided to finally answer Inuyasha.

"And for your information, Inuyasha, I call him Lord because he is a Lord. Isn't that obvious?" I smirked when Inuyasha scowled, his ears twitching in annoyance;

"But he ain't _your_ lord, so it doesn't matter," he argued and I scowled back at him, feeling myself blush yet again.

"Clearly he is, since I travel with him and live off of him." I looked to Sesshomaru, who was again staring at me in interest and smiled, "Right, Lord Sesshomaru?" He smirked,

"Of course. I suppose I could name you my concubine, then you'll have a perfect excuse to do so," his eyes widened minutely when he realized what he had said, and a hint of pink dusted across his nose before he looked away. I lifted my shaking hands to my burning cheeks, trying futilely to cool them down and Sango giggled.

"That sounds nice," she whispered to me and I shoved her gently- she and I both knew that he could hear her.

"Keh, whatever. When're we gonna storm the castle?" Inuyasha cut in, trying to ignore the bruises to his ego- he was slowly losing Kagome to his bastard of a brother;

"Dawn should be good, and give the humans some time to rest," Sesshomaru suggested. We all agreed, though I bristled slightly at the jab at us humans, but ignored it. I went to lie down on the hard ground, but something soft tickled my hand and I looked up to see Sesshomaru sitting against a tree beside me; his tail was unfurled, and he silently offered it as a pillow. I blushed crimson, whispering a thank you before cuddling myself into his warm, soft tail; the scent from earlier filled my nose and I sighed in content;

"Good night," I whispered to everyone, and despite my anxiety about the coming battle, I was soon asleep.

**Done! Geez, it's so hard making Inuyasha look like a bad guy- I love him so much! And my gosh, I had a huge scare right as I was finishing this chapter. I somehow high-lighted everything and hit s at the same time, and it was all deleted and replaced with a single s and I was like :O and started hyperventilating. So I closed Word without saving, and because I have a habit of saving frequently, I only ended up losing a few sentences; so here's a tip- ALWAYS SAVE FREQUENTLY WHEN WRITING. I almost killed myself D; lol. R&R please!**

**Alice54 **


End file.
